Molecular mechanisms involved in the toxicity of para-chloroamphetamine (PCA) for serotonergic neurons are investigated in rats and rabbits. Tritium and deuterium labeled PCA stereoisomers are prepared for in vivo and in vitro metabolism studies in hepatic and brain microsomal tissues.